Ashley had to do problems 40 through 78 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 40 through 78, we can subtract 39 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 39. We see that Ashley did 39 problems. Notice that she did 39 and not 38 problems.